Glamour
by SilverWakizashi
Summary: Approximately 500 years ago, glamour was discovered. The ability to create—or manipulate—the elements: fire, earth, wind, water, and metal. Marinettes life changes when she gains her powers, but she has something unique, something the world hasn't seen until now. (rating and summary may change as the story goes on)
1. Chapter 1

Almost 500 years ago, glamour was discovered. The superhuman ability to create—or manipulate—the elements: fire, earth, wind, water, and metal.

Scientists did experiments on those that experienced the changes, and discovered soon after that people with the ability to use glamour had a genetic mutation, allowing the abnormals to naturally develop incredible powers and abilities. They called it the kaizen, which translates to improvement. It took place during an adolescents teen years, while they were going through puberty.

The transformation process took less than a minute. During that time, the person would have a spiralling rush run through their body, sometimes giving them a new physical appearance as well as glamour. Their ability would be defined through the colour their eyes turned while their body transformed, and from there on out whenever they used glamour their eyes would turn that colour.

The metal glamour colour was silver, or grey. Those who use metal glamour could have the ability to shape metal, move it using telekinesis, or do anything pertaining to electronics.

The earth glamour colour was any shade of brown, or green. Some of the things those who could use it were able to do was levitate and move rock, make seeds grow, make flowers bloom, bring dead nature back to life, and manipulate trees and vines.

The wind glamour colour was white or black. The wind glamour users were able to blast wind from the palm of their hand, manipulate the wind around them, fly, or cause miniature tornadoes. Some even had the power to create illusions by colouring the wind.

The fire glamour colour was any colour from red to orange. Fire users could manipulate, and some create, fire. A few could catch themselves on fire, others being completely immune to the heat

The water glamour colour was blue, or purple. Turning into ice, manipulating water, shooting ice shards from their hands, healing minor injuries, and melting ice are a few of the water glamour users powers.

Not everyone had these special powers, and for a while they were frowned upon. It was hard for the normal humans to accept the abnormals, as they feared their powers, but over time they came around. Though a few still had problems with the abnormals, the vast majority were perfectly okay.

There were however a few complaints in the school department, as a lot of the adolescents started developing powers. Some people feared for their children, being around untrained superhuman's.

In time, schools were made for the abnormals, where they could go and learn how to control their powers away from the normal humans. They were taught the same things as those in normal schools were, as well as having extra glamour control classes. These schools were decidedly called power schools. They were placed all around the globe, and some gradually became more popular. Certain power schools had to start holding entrance exams, not having enough room for everyone that applied.

As a kid, I had always wanted to attend the best power school in France. C.F.D. (College Françoise Dupont). It was the most prestigious, and the only school in Europe that would grant you the opportunity to become a hero. The heroes were responsible for making sure that the abnormals who used their glamour for evil purposes were brought to justice, and there was only one school for them in each continent. For this reason it only accepted the best, but I had always thought I could make it in.

As a teenager I waited for my powers, even though I wasn't even sure I would get them.

I don't remember what glamour I thought I would have, all I know is that what I got was definitely _not_ what I was expecting.

* * *

The time had come. This was the moment I'd been waiting for. I felt the shiver crawl up my spine, the tingling sensation spreading across my body. My heart pounded in my chest like a drum. I followed the feeling with my eyes until it reached my neck. My gaze swept over to the full body mirror, resting a few feet away. I stared at my reflection for a few moments, waiting for the final sign. There it was. My eyes, they changed…

The blaring sound of my alarm awoke me. I groaned and outstretched my arm, searching blindly for the power button. Once all sound ceased my mind went back to the dream I was having prior to the rude awakening. It was about me experiencing the kaizen, becoming an abnormal, and gaining the ability to utilize glamour.

"Marinette, your breakfast is ready! Come on down!"

I wrenched my eyes open. The light stung at first causing me to squint, and I had to resist the urge to let my vision go black, and my imagination run wild once more.

Aside from the brightness causing me pain, the room was also hazy, and unclear. I had to open and close my eyes repeatedly until it came into focus.

My legs were swung over the side of the bed, and I stood up. Goosebumps ran over my arms from suddenly being exposed to the cool air. After carefully making my way down the ladder and to the floor from were my bed sat up above, I descended the stairs that led to the main floor of the house. Then I raced to the kitchen, my surroundings passing by in a blur of colours.

I was welcomed by the mouth watering smell of freshly baked croissants. Mama was standing in front of the oven inserting a batch of chocolate chip cookies, her midnight black hair hanging above her shoulders. Sitting on the table was a plate—my plate—and it was filled with strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries, one lone croissant sitting off to the side. Papa was nowhere in sight at the moment.

I took my place at the table. "Thank you mama." I said, then started to eat, resisting the urge to scarf it all down.

"You're very welcome. Oh, and before I forget, your lunch is sitting on the counter. Remember to pick it up on your way out."

"Yes mama." After that I continued to eat in silence.

Once I was finished, I deposited my dishes in the sink and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I went through the normal routine of finding my toothbrush, putting toothpaste on it, and wetting it under the tap. My mind couldn't help but wander back to my dream, but I shook my head, trying to focus on the task at hand, and my toothbrush entered my mouth.

Once I was finished brushing my teeth I ran back upstairs and into my room to get ready. I was just finishing up my hair when I looked at the time. 8:02. I had to leave really soon, and I still needed to grab my lunch and book bag.

I stood up and started to search. I couldn't remember where I had placed my bag the night before, but I knew it was somewhere in my room. The clock ticked in the background, reminding me I had limited time, and I raked my gaze over the chamber. In the corner behind my chaise I saw a pink lump. Rushing to it, I was thrilled to discover it was my book bag.

I grabbed hold of it, then made my way to the trap door and descended the stairs. I ran to the counter, where my mother had said my lunch would be, and was delighted to find it there.

"Bye mama!" I called, before I stuffed my lunch inside my book bag, then grabbed hold of the strap and took off. Down the stairs, down more stairs, and out the door.

I ran for what felt like hours until I finally came to a stop in front of the school I would be attending come September. They had this meet the teachers thing going on today where you went, got your schedule, and met all of your new teachers. There was a big assembly as well that would take up most of the day. I thought it was stupid, but mama and papa were insistent on me going.

The school was small with grey walls, big navy blue letters spelling out "Rhenstone High" near the top. There were many places along the front and sides that required touchups or replacements. The only reason I was going to attend was because it was the only school meant for ordinary humans that was close to where I lived.

I entered the building and ran through the halls until I reached the door to the gymnasium. They hadn't started yet. After sauntering in, I grabbed a seat in the back row and got ready to listen to a list of extremely boring speeches.

* * *

After a long day of sitting and listening to people talk all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball on my pillows and sleep. My bag was starting to feel heavy on my back from carrying it around, and the few mile trek I would have to do to get home didn't sound very appealing. I started walking, my movements sluggish and messy. The sun was shining high in the sky, and the temperature felt way too warm. Sweat glided down my back, the heat tempting me to take off the thin hoodie I was wearing.

As I walked I took in my surroundings. Large tan or grey buildings lined the sides of the road, each being at least four storeys high. There were next to no trees visible, and the few blades of grass were coming from in-between the cracks on the side walk, or lining the walls of alleyways. A stray cat roamed one of the shadowed passages, knocking over a garbage can that resided a few feet from the brick wall. It hissed at me as I walked by, then ran off. Pigeons flew overhead, and a few of the cars on the street were honking at a slow driver.

A lady walked by me, arms full with shopping bags as she seemingly talked to herself, but I knew better. Her eyes were a glowing silver, signifying the use of metal glamour. She must have been communicating with someone through her magic. She might have had a phone in her head, I'd heard of people like that before. That would be cool.

When I got home I headed straight for my room. My bag was deposited on my chaise, before I climbed the ladder to my bed. I sat down, and let my gaze drift to the mirror that stood a few feet away. It was the mirror in my dream. I could almost picture the scene happening before me, almost feel those crazy sensations. But this was reality.

I sighed and leaned back in the pillows, my gaze coming to rest on the roof. My eyes traced the brush strokes in the paint, until my mind went blank and my eyes closed.

I'm not sue how long I was asleep for—probably hours—before the sound of a door opening woke me. I sat up and looked around, my eyes catching the time. 5:45. It was almost time to eat.

I descended the ladder, then exited my room. When I came to the kitchen I saw papa holding a bunch of bags full of food in his large hands.

He was in the middle of putting the groceries away when he saw me. "Marinette, would you mind helping me out? All this food needs to be put away, but I'd like to start supper now." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do."

"Thank you." Papa placed the rest of the bags on the counter, and one by one I emptied them into the cupboards and fridge.

After the last item was put away, I headed back up to my room. My plan was to go on my computer and look at cute pictures of animals, or find a show to watch, but once I reached the centre of the room those plans changed.

I stopped as soon as the tingling sensation began, starting at my toes and slowly creeping across my foot and up my leg. It felt like hundreds of little bugs were crawling over my skin, and making their way up my body. I stared in amazement and horror. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my hands shook with excitement. The shiver went up my spine, and when the sensations reached my neck, I shifted my gaze over to the full body mirror that stood a couple yards away. The same one that was in my dream. I stared at myself in the mirror, watching my body go through a small transformation. My raven black hair became blue-black, and grew a few inches longer. The curves of my body became a little more pronounced, but not too much that it was over noticeable, and I grew a couple inches taller. Then the final change. My irises turned grassy green. Earth glamour.

I was about to start celebrating, jumping up and down, and laughing, but something else happened. Something I was not expecting at all. The green in my irises started swirling, and moving, like ocean waves. Then another colour was weaved into them, taking over within moments. Purple. Water glamour. That wasn't possible.

In my bewildered state I did the only thing I could think to do. I screamed, because at that moment I was utterly confused, and horrified.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone that has reviewed! I really appreciate the feedback.

* * *

Within moments the trapdoor to my room slammed opened. My parents flew through the hole in the ground, looking out of breath and terrified as they searched my room with wide eyes. When their gazes came to rest on me, and they saw the violet that danced in my irises they froze. Then they smiled, making their way closer to me until they stood less than a yard away.

"Oh, Marinette! Your an abnormal now. And you have water glamour. I'm so happy for you!" Mama cried as she closed the distance between us. She peppered my face with kisses, not seeming to notice my wide eyed expression, and colour drained face.

The fact that my body had developed two different kinds of glamour was a lot to take in. Never before had that happened—at least not to my knowledge—and until now I had thought it was impossible.

When she finally stepped back papa spoke. "Good for you Marinette."

I didn't respond, or even smile. I stood in my stunned position, eyes glued to the mirror as the purple in my eyes dissolved, and the normal bright blue returned.

I wondered what would happen to me should anyone find out about my double glamour. Was it a good idea to let my parents know? I knew they loved me and all, but was it enough? What if I scared them, or they decided they didn't want me anymore? What if they brought me in for testing, and allowed people to do experimenting on me? What if…

"Honey? Are you okay Mari?"

My gaze snapped to them, and I saw the emotions that swirled in their eyes. The love, the fear, and the concern. I decided I wold tell them, I would trust them, and hope for the best. Tell them that I was different, that I had not one, but two types of glamour storming inside of me.

I wasn't sure how to explain it at first, in a way that would make it believeable. Hell, it had just happened to me and I was having difficulties. Words tumbled from my mouth before I thought about what I was going to say. "I… Uh… no… I don't know how to explain it."

Mama and papa rushed to my sides, and papa kneeled down beside me. They each placed a hand on my shoulders, trying to the best of their ability to comfort me even though they had no clue as to what was going on. "Marinette, what's wrong? What happened?"

I took a deep breath, readying myself. "I'm… different. My ability… it shouldn't be possible."

"What do you mean?" Asked mama, her eyebrows drawn down in curiosity, a frown adorning her usually bright smiling face.

This was it, the moment of truth. "I'm not a water glamour user… well I am but… I… I have earth glamour, as well."

My parents didn't seem to get the meaning of my words at first, staring me with confusion plastered on their faces. I watched as the gears in their heads started turning, taking their sweet old time before they clicked into place, and their expressions turned to shock.

"You mean you can use two types of glamour?" Asked papa.

I nodded instead of wording a reply, my vocals refusing to function.

"How would that even work?" Inquired mama. She seemed just as stumped as I was. I assumed this was the first time she had ever heard of this happening as well. "Do you think we should take her to a glamour specialist?" That question was directed at papa.

"No," he shook his head, "they may want to run tests, and experiment on her. She shouldn't have to deal with that." He glanced in my direction and gave me a quick, small smile. "We'll keep it a secret, or at least try to. You got that Marinette? You're going to have to keep quiet about this."

I nodded. "I'll try my best. It's not like I have another choice. It's either that, or I'm made a toy and experimented on."

"Okay." Said mama, and I could tell from her tone that she wasn't too keen on her daughter having to hide a part of herself. "Well, you have to keep one hidden. Which one will it be?"

I thought about her question for a moment. To me the more logical choice would be to use water glamour, and hide the earth. My hair was a navy blue now, and and my appearance leaned closer to that of a water abnormal that that of an earth. It would have been a bit suspicious, looking like a water but being an earth.

"I'll have to hide the earth glamour. It just makes since seeing as I look like a water user now."

Papa and mama blinked. "What?"

They ran their eyes over my body, only seeming to notice the new appearance now. It's not like it was a drastic change. I just had longer, blue hair, and a taller, slightly more curvy figure. But they were my parents, and they saw me every day. You'd think they would have taken notice sooner.

"Marinette," mama began, "I didn't even realize you looked different. Why, your almost a foot taller than me now!" She gushed.

I chuckled.

Mama was a bit on the short side, at 4`10. Before I was around 5`3 and a half. If I had to guess, I'd say after undergoing the impromptu transformation I was approximately 5`6.

Papa smiled. "You're right, you do look like a water abnormal." He reached a hand out and lifted a strand of my blue hair. It slid through his fingers and he dropped his hand to the side once again. "If you're certain it will be easier, you can hide the earth."

"Yeah." I began, "I'm certain. It will reduce the number of questions I'd receive otherwise. Anyways, I'm not sure why but I have a feeling water glamour will be easier to master than earth."

"If you say so." Said mama. "Oh, there's one more thing we have to ask before we leave."

"What is it?"

"Well, you can't go to an ordinary human school now, so we need to know where you want to go."

"Oh." I had almost forgotten about that little detail. The closest school was C.F.D.—it being a less than a minute walk away—and even though I didn't think I could get in it was the best choice. Even if I didn't want to be a hero anymore, it was still a really good school. "I want to go to College François Dupont."

Mama and papa shared a knowing look, then nodded. "Alright, you can go to the C.F.D. entrance exams that take place next week."

I smiled at them.

I knew they thought I still wanted to be a hero, but there was no way that would happen. I was so clumsy, and always managed to mess everything up, plus I didn't even know how to use my glamour yet. I don't think I took that into consideration as a kid. If I tried to save someone I would probably just make matters worst. I didn't hate myself, or dislike myself at all. I had just come to terms with the fact that someone else could do a much better job at being a hero than me.

"Well," Papas voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I think I'll go finish making supper now. Are you coming Sabine?" He held out a hand for her.

"Yes, I'm coming. We'll call you down when the foods ready Marinette."

They headed down the stairs, and right before they closed the trapdoor behind them I called out. "See ya then."

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening learning how to control my glamour, as well as the remainder of the week leading up to the entrance exams. If there was even going to be a chance of me getting into C.F.D. I needed practice, and lots of it.

The only thing I was actually able to do with my glamour was make blocks of ice. It kind of made it difficult to learn because I didn't have anyone to teach me, so I had to rely solely on the internet.

The morning of the College François Dupont entrance exams I got up as soon my alarm went off. It was set for 7:00, because I wanted to be there a little earlier than most people.

It was still dark outside when I awoke, so a light was turned on.

After making my way to my closet, I had to scour the wardrobe for something nice to wear that actually fit me after the transformation. Stupid growth spurt. Luckily I found something cute but not over the top. Black jeans, a white tank top, and a burgundy knit cardigan. I applied a little makeup as well.

I headed downstairs to eat, and brush my teeth a while later.

Once everything was complete I checked the time. 7:52. There was still more than half an hour till I actually had to be there. The perfect amount of time.

I quickly packed my bag with everything I knew I needed, which wasn't very much. Just lunch and a few notebooks that I could doodle and take notes in. Then I swung it over my shoulder, slipped on my converse sneakers, and waved goodbye to my parents. I saw them wave back before I walked out the door.

When I got outside the cool morning breeze tossed my hair around, like a little kid with a new toy. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, then I started heading towards the school.

I knew that when I got there all I would have to do was find the exam room. It didn't seem too hard. Problem was I had never been there before, therefor I had no clue where to find it.

I entered the building, then stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out what I was supposed to do next.

My heart pounded in my chest, from nerves and fear. All I needed to do was find a decent looking person that I could ask for directions from. But everyone in the room at that moment looked like they were pissed off. Frowns adorned most of their faces, and the ones who weren't frowning looked _really_ scary.

I stood there awkwardly for a while, debating on whether or not I should just wander around and hope to come across the entrance exam room, before someone approached me. He was tall with tanned skin and glasses. On his head was a red baseball cap, and a pair of headphones adorned his neck. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey," he sounded very laid back, "are you lost?"

"Yeah, a bit." I replied.

"You going to the entrance exam room?"

I chewed on my lip a bit before replying. "Yeah, I'm supposed to. Do you know where it is?"

He shrugged. "I'm going there myself. You can come along if you'd like."

"Thank you!" I practically shouted, and I could tell it startled him, his eyes widening a bit and eyebrows raising. The volume startled me as well. "I mean," I said in a quieter voice, "thanks, I appreciate it."

I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment, and I could tell everyones eyes were on me. I wanted to shrink so they couldn't see me anymore, or have a hole open up underneath me and swallow me whole.

He regained his cool demeanour and spoke again. "No problem." He started to walk, and I joined him. "So, I take it you haven't been here before."

I shook my head before speaking in a soft tone. "Nope. I used to dream about coming here all the time while I was younger though." I replayed a few of those memories in my head. They seemed so very long ago.

We walked in silence for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was our feet hitting the ground, and the creaks of the floor as we walked. When it started to get a little uncomfortable, and I remembered I was with a total stranger that I had just met and didn't know anything about, I spoke. "So, um, what's your name?"

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." He stopped, then held out his hand. "I'm Nino, Nino Lahiffe."

I smiled, and shook his hand before saying "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He seemed to debate whether or not to say something else, before finally coming to a decision, and he spoke. "What kind of glamour do you have?"

"Oh, I'm a water and eee… I have water glamour." That was a close one. I had almost said I used water _and_ earth glamour. Keeping secrets definitely wasn't my forte.

He raised an eyebrow, and I just grinned like an idiot, hoping he wouldn't question me. He didn't, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about you?"

Not even 10 seconds after I asked a huge gust of wind came from behind. It caught me off guard, throwing my hair all over the place, and almost sending me sprawling to the floor.

It disappeared as fast as it came, and I stood there a little confused until I heard muffled sounds coming from beside me. I swirled around and caught sight of Nino trying to suppress his laughter.

"Sorry," he said, "I do that every time someone asks what my glamour is."

Only then did it click in my head that the wind was glamour, and it came from Nino. I crossed my arms and smirked at him. "So you use wind glamour."

"You got it, dude."

We continued to walk, talking and laughing as we made our way through the building. I was glad to have already made a friend.

When we reached the exam room—or at least the line that lead to the exam room—I realized for the first time just how many people were actually going to try out for the school. The line was at least ten yards long, and it was still early.

We stood in line for a really, really long time before finally making it into the room. There was a desk at the door, and students were applying for their courses there before waiting their turn to tryout, which was taking place in smaller rooms attached to the big one we were currently in. There had to have been at least 20 doors that led to tryout rooms.

A couple couches were placed randomly around the room, students sitting and chatting with others as they waited for a turn to go in or a friend to come out.

Apparently we didn't have to wait very long to try out. Not even a minute after Nino applied, one of the rooms opened and a girl exited. When she was gone he was able to enter.

I applied for my classes after him, and waited a while for another room to open. When one did I headed towards it. A blond haired, fiery green eyed boy passed me on his way out, and I caught his eye before I entered.

A teacher was waiting in the room for me, clipboard in hand. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Hello. My name is Caline Bustier, and I'm going to be scoring you on your glamour skills. This is how it's going to work. I'm going to get you to do something with your glamour based off of what your ability is, and I'm going to score your performance. Judgements are based off of how fast you can get your glamour to react, and how well you perform the task. At the end of the day your scores will be posted on the bulletin board. You will be ranked an A, B, C, or D, D being the lowest. If you do not find your name it means you did not qualify for the school. More information will be given out tomorrow, but for now let's get started. First, I will need your name and age. Then your glamour type, and a small description of what you are aware you can do."

I took a deep breath before speaking, my voice coming out a little quiet. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm 17, and my glamour type is water. I'm able to create ice."

She wrote everything on her clipboard, then thought for a moment before she began. "Alright, what you have to do is fairly simple. You just have to create an ice wall. The ice wall has to completely block me from you. I shouldn't be able to walk around it, see through it, or hear anything coming from the other side. So in other words it has to be strong. At the end I'm going to try to take it down, and we will see how well it is able to withstand brute force and fire glamour." I nodded. "You can start right… now."

I kneeled down, and placed my hands on the ground, feeling for the glamour, the ice. A pressure started to build up inside of me, a swirl of magic becoming heavier and heavier until I set it free. It burst forth, and an ice wall rose up from the ground, separating myself from the teacher as well as the exit. It reached higher and higher until it hit the ceiling. The ice radiated cold, and could tell the wall was thick. Unfortunately when I looked up I realized it was see through as well, one of the things it was not supposed to be. It made things on the other side look a little fuzzy, but I could definitely see the frown of disapproval on Mrs. Bustiers face.

A flame erupted from her hand, and she stepped forward. I knew she was going to destroy the wall. I blew my only chance at getting into the school.

Her fist connected with the ice, but instead of toppling over, smashing to pieces, or melting, the impact drew a crack. One small crack. The surprise was clear as day on her face, and I assumed I was mirroring the expression. She drew her arm back again, and lunged forward, fist on fire . A couple more cracks appeared on the wall, but it didn't come down.

She then smiled and spoke. I wasn't sure what she said though, because I couldn't quite hear her. All I could hear was muffled sounds.

She motioned with her hand to take the wall down.

I nodded then stood up and did just that. At least, I tried, but I couldn't get it to dissolve. I glanced at my hands, then tried again. I placed them on the wall and felt for the glamour, repeating the word _destroy_ in my head, hoping the magic would understand what I meant. Apparently it did not, for I couldn't get the wall to come down.

Before now I had never even attempted to deconstruct my creations. It was harder than one might think.

Then a thought crossed my mind. What if I'm not actually able to destroy? What if my glamour limit is creation? I might not even _have_ the ability.

I looked at the teacher, horror written plainly on my face as I shook my head. She seemed to understand what I meant, and her eyes widened. She dropped the clipboard, and ran out of the room.

A couple minutes passed, and Mrs. Bustier still hadn't returned. I wondered what she was doing. I hopped she realized that the longer she took, the harder it got to breath.

The room I was trapped in only had a certain amount of oxygen left in it. The entrance was how the air got in. There were no holes in the walls, nor were there any cracks or windows, so there was no way for air to penetrate the cage I had accidentally created for myself. Well, purposely if you think about it. And soon my oxygen supply would run out.

I sat on the floor then glanced around the room trying to find something to do, or think about so I wouldn't start freaking out. Of course the room was completely empty, and my thoughts all consisted of what would happen to me if I didn't get out on time.

"Ugh… This is so stupid. Why can't I melt the wall that _I_ created?"

I crawled over to the ice. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, I decided I'd attempt to deconstruct my wall again. I thought perhaps I just needed a little more practice.

I placed my hands on it's surface, and felt for the glamour. I could sense it everywhere, the blue and purple spirals running here and there, creating a magnificent picture. But I felt nothing that would help me in my predicament.

I took my hands off the ice, then sighed, before remembering the rooms oxygen levels were low.

My eyes remained on the wall, and I tried to take calm, measured breathes, not wanting to use up whatever air was left.

I lifted my head when I saw a figure on the other side of the ice. It was a tall male with blond hair and green eyes, his outfit blurs of black, white, blue, and orange.

He lifted his hand, and removed the black glove that had been covering it, his eyes starting to glow a fiery gold. He looked behind him just before his hand came in contact with the wall. I looked behind him as well, and saw Mrs. Bustier standing in the doorway.

She nodded, giving him the okay, and my gaze shifted to him as his hand inched ever closer to the wall. As soon as they touched, the ice burst into flames, and I backed away. I could no longer see anything on the other side, but I could tell the ice was melting.

When the wall finally came down fresh air ran into the portion of the room I was in and I took a deep breath, my hand coming up to grip my throat.. The warm air felt nice as it entered my lungs, and it felt as though it was the first time in hours I could breath properly.

I was about to thank the mysterious blond for his help, but when I looked around the room I realized he wasn't there any longer. He had probably left while the wall was melting.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I am so glad you are alright. If I would have known you weren't able to melt ice, I would have made sure there was a way for you to get out on the off chance I couldn't destroy the wall."

I nodded. "It's alright… Who was that boy? The one that destroyed the ice wall?"

She smiled. "Oh, that was Adrien. He is very skilled in fire glamour. I knew if anyone could take down that wall, it was him."

"Adrien…" I whispered.

"Pardon?"

I snapped my head up to look at the teacher. "Oh, uh, nothing."

"Hmmm. Well, you can go now, I have everything I need." She said, as she proceeded to pick up the clipboard she had dropped earlier on her way out.

"Okay, thanks." I said, before taking my leave.

When I got in the waiting room I looked around to see if Nino was still here. He wasn't sitting to a couch or standing at a wall.

I sighed, before walking out of the exam room and into the hallway. Knowing there was still at least an hour before the scores were posted I made my way through the building.

I didn't know where I was going, just casually wandering around, until I came across a bench. I looked around to see if anyone was nearby, hoping I was alone, and once I realized there wasn't I smiled. Peace and quiet.

I sat down, and pulled a notebook and pencil from my bag. Time to draw.


End file.
